Ethereal Epilogue
by DiamondLiv
Summary: Takes place after the episode 'The Ethereal.' Doesn't need to be seen, but can do if you want.


**Its been a few weeks since I wrote anything for this site, and I recently watched the **_**Aladdin**_** animated series, and one that stood out is the **_**Ethereal. **_**Jasmine's sacrifice is sad; but I couldn't understand why Aladdin and a few of the other characters didn't cry. So I'm writing my epilogue for it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Aladdin**_** in any way, shape or form.**

**Part 1: Aladdin.**

Jasmine stood on the balcony, breathing in the warm air. The gentle wind cast a few strands of hair from her band, but she simply ignored it, and continued to look at the market place. Rajah, stood next to her, nuzzled her thigh, and she stroked the top of his head and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Jasmine's eyes shot open, hearing Aladdin's voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine, Aladdin. I've been asleep, but I wanted some fresh air."

"After today, Jasmine, you should be resting,"He said, taking in her paler than normal appearance. A voice in his head was taunting him, making him more over protective. _You almost lost her today. _She shook her head at him, insisting she was fine. Once more, Jasmine turned to the sights of Agrabah.

"Please, Jasmine. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you again, if you were no longer here-"

"But I am. I'm here, and I feel the same as normal, just a bit... lighthead,'' She reassured him, placing a soft hand on his. She squeezed it, while Aladdin did his best not to unleash the tears that he fought to hold in when the unimaginable happened.

Aladdin always had to have the 'brave' act on nowadays, since becoming the city's hero. When Jasmine lay, not moving infront of him, it had took everything to stop those tears. The Sultan was crying. His only daughter, the one person he had left, had been tragically killed. Genie was crying; he couldn't save one of his best friends. Abu had taken off his little hat, carpet's tassles had drooped and Iago had shut his big mouth and was paying respect to the Princess. People in the street murmured to themselves, the worst tragedy since the death of her mother. She had come back to Aladdin, only by sheer luck of the Ethereal.

"Why spare us now?" Aladdin had asked her angrily, Jasmine's body at his Ethereal brought her back; and Aladdin felt such happiness rising inside of him, yet a pang of guiltyness and sadness. She could have been dead. Thoughts swarmed the young man's mind, desperatley hoping she had forgotten his teasing and nastyness about her dream that morning. Aladdin knew he would never stop looking out for Jasmine, and he would make sure she had a rest and was properly cared for.

Jasmine had fallen asleep again when she and Aladdin had gone on Carpet for a ride. Aladdin had watched her, just glad that she was here with him. Her normal colour was beginning to grow back, and a little smile was on her face. He brought her sleeping form closer to him, so she wouldn't get cold. Soon, they arrived back at the palace, and he placed her gently on her bed, and kissed her forehead, before deciding to stay in his guest bedroom there to make sure nothing happened in the night. His dreams were of Jasmine, and Jasmine alone, as he tried to put the horrible events in the storage shelf at the back of his mind.

**Part 2: Sultan.**

Slowly and quietly, the Sultan shuffled into his daughter's lavish bedroom. He looked to the huge vanity on her dressing table, and saw the little picture she kept of Aladdin placed next to it. He smiled; Aladdin had really made Jasmine happy, and he loved him like a son. He was the perfect choice. The Sultan walked a little more, stopping by Jasmine's bed. He did this every night, but tonight it had so much more meaning. His daughter had left the world today, and for a moment it had looked like she wasn't coming back. He sighed, and took in her appearance; she looked more and more like her mother everyday. If Jasmine had passed away like her mother, the Sultan would be alone. Only Aladdin, Genie, Abu and Iago would be left, and they wouldn't fill the gap his daughter took up in his heart because he would be... the last of his generation. The Ethereal had brought her back, but there were 'what ifs' wondering around his mind. What if she could only live for a few days from now? What if she had a personality change? What if... The list was endless in the Sultan's mind.

"Sleep well, dearest."

The door closed quietly, and Razoul had been elected to stay up incase something happened to the princess. The Sultan nodded his head in approval, and the guard stood up straight, saluting. His squeaky shoes were heard as he went to his post, and the Sultan went into his bedroom, cuddling up with his teddy bear. But he couldn't sleep. The cupboard door creaked, and the Sultan took out a toy from it. His eyes soon drooped, and he walked to his bed, and fell promptly asleep. He couldn't wait to see Jasmine was alright in the morning.

**Part 3: Genie, Abu and Iago.**

The next day, Genie had gone outside to the palace gardens, and had seen the Princess, staring out straight ahead. He flew up until he was at face with her, and she smiled at him.

"Hey, Jas. How ya feeling?" He asked.

"Okay, I suppose. Genie, everyone is completely over reacting. I'm completely fine, the little boy is fine. I just want to put this whole thing behind me," She admitted, looking him in the eye.

"We're overreacting, because we care," Genie said softly, and Jasmine nodded.

"I suppose-"

"And we can't put it behind us, because it affected us. You should have seen Al, Jas, he was absolutley distraught."

"I know. I want to be free from yesterday, it hurts knowing how much pain I put you all through," Jasmine said, a few tears falling down her face. "That's why I don't want to remember, because I hurt so many people."

"Oh, Jas," Genie said, and he grabbed her in a hug, and started crying too.

"Hey, whats all the commotion up here?" Iago asked, flying up to the window. Abu was attached to his tail, chattering.

"Nothing," Jasmine said quickly, wiping the last few tears from her eyes.

"We missed you, ya know," Iago whispered to her, and she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you," She responded, "All of you." Abu climbed onto Jasmine's shoulder, and she laughed, and stroked his chin. "I would never forget you, Abu."

"You should tell your father and Aladdin, about how you feel," Genie suggested, and Jasmine nodded.

Everyone was seated in the throne room, and Jasmine had stood up, ready to tell how she felt. Her father was sat there, smiling reassuredly, while Aladdin was biting his lip, and looking at Jasmine, worry taking over again.

"I wanted you here because... I want to tell you all something," Genie put a thumbs up, and Jasmine continued, "I want to put yesterday behind me, because, it upsets me too much thinking of the sadness I put you through." Her head slumped down. "I'm sorry."

"Dearest, don't be silly! You couldn't help it, and you rescued that little boy, and any other kind person would want to help," He paused, "Your so like your mother, Jasmine." The Sultan hugged her, and Jasmine felt a tear of happiness roll down her cheek.

"Jasmine, I won't be able to forget what happened to you, but you weren't in control of your actions. As your father said, you couldn't help it. I love you so much, Jasmine." With that, they kissed gently, and all the family came together for a reunion hug.

**And that, my friends, concludes this story! Hope you liked, it took a few hours:) It might be a tad boring, but hopefully its not too bad! **


End file.
